


One : Charles Bukowski , Confession : I Want To / Love You

by spilled_ink



Series: The First and The Last [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Instances of Dubcon, Light Angst, M/M, Post Movie, Sexual Content, Sugar Daddy, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_ink/pseuds/spilled_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Newton has some issues because he doesn't know what he wants... until he does... and Hannibal Chau is a softie when it comes to his favourite (and only) K-Science officer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One : Charles Bukowski , Confession : I Want To / Love You

_“I thought you were dead.” Newton had gasped when he’d returned to the Black Market dealer’s lair only to find the man himself standing there looking only a little worse for the wear... possibly better in Newton’s eyes. The Kaiju blue on Chau’s tailor made suit had only served to do funny things to Newton’s stomach, flipping and turning and making him squeamish in all the best, all the wrong ways._

_“It’ll take a lot more than some little Kaiju shit to kill me.” the man had smirked in turn, returning his butterfly knife to his pocket and flashing gold teeth over at the younger man. It made Newton’s knees go weak, even more so when Chau had snapped at him._

_“What’re you looking at, Kid?”_

_“You.” it was meant to be a quip but it had come out painfully true and Newton had blushed. He didn’t blush, not ever, not even when a fellow professor, hot and charming, one who knew all the right words to say had invited him up to his room during his first month at MIT._

_But he blushed now._

_And Chau had caught it, growling low in his throat, hand grasping Newton around the elbow and pushing him roughly into a more private space to discuss more private matter and do more private things._

_He’d walked back to the PPDC with shaking feet and a runaway heart, a goofy grin plastered on his face despite the fact that he knew he wouldn’t be able to sit down for hours if at all._

Newton smiles at the memory, watching the silhouettes of building flash over the darkened windows of the limo.

He had sent it again, the limo, all cool, genuine leather seats and and a mini-bar in the back. More and more often lately Newton noticed that Hannibal Chau had been playing the sugar daddy, starting slow at first but escalating rapidly. At first it was gifts of body parts (not human body parts mind you, Kaiju ones) that Newton couldn’t get ahold of himself; rare samples of heart and liver and lung; an intact eyeball; a fully functioning pre-frontal cortex from Leatherback. Now that, that last one had been impressive. Very impressive. Newton hadn’t stopped dancing around the K-Science Lab for a couple of hours after he’d receive his very rare, very expensive gift.

Newton wasn’t complaining but still...

But still…

He was… worried...

He couldn’t place his finger on it but he was. It was surprising to him that Hannibal even took an interest in the scrawny K-Science officer when he had everyone else to choose from. Surely his henchmen could pull up a hooker or two, male or female, whenever Chau wanted it. So why him? Why him when he had nothing to offer except rambling stories and word vomit worth of Kaiju theories and perhaps a body to be used.

He doesn’t notice the slight downturn to his lips as the limo draws to a halt and he steps out only to run right into a brick wall.

“Shit, sorry.” he glances up without a smile only to meet Chau’s dark glasses, the ones that obscure his eyes and make it impossible to know what the other man is thinking.

“What’s gotten into you, Kid?” Chau asks with a shark’s smile catching on instantly. “Don’t like the suit? I think it looks good on you, makes you look more presentable. Pity I’ll have to rip it off later.” His fingers hover over the suit that was made to measure for Newton by Chau’s own tailor, the colours made to compliment his, to fit perfectly into Chau’s environment the same way his mouth fit perfectly over Newtons.

“Kid.”

And Newton doesn’t even know that they’ve come to a halt until his feet stop moving but his mind carries on and he trips over his own feet. Chau catches him with one arm, wrapping it around his chest to stop him falling and Newton looks up with wide eyes, angsting, frustration swimming behind his glasses.

The frames do little to hide his emotions.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or will I have to fuck it out of you?” And Chau is intimidating again, pulling himself up to his full height, advancing on Newton who shrinks back despite loving how it makes him feel, powerless and insignificant.

Hannibal Chau draws back. “Geez Kid, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” he looks almost worried as he slips his shades off and tucks them in his breast pocket. He waits for an answer with his hands crossed over his massive chest, eyes roaming over Newton’s body without concealing the hunger in his eyes.

“Kid?” and it’s a question this time.

Newton opens his mouth to speak realising only now that he’s backed himself flat against the wall, waiting, and shuts it again knowing that the words will come out wrong, needy, if he pushes this.

“Come on.” it’s resigned as Chau leads him to a seat and after a second’s pause, fiddling with a bottle and a glass, thrusts a whiskey into his hands. “Drink. It’ll help you think. I’ll be back in a couple of hours. You can tell me what you want to do then.” Sure, it’s not how he planned his evening but he’s not going to push the kid and terrify him, he’d rather this be pleasurable for the both of them.

Hannibal Chau turns away to attend to some other business but he’s barely taken a step when Newton barrels into him from behind, his hand grasping at the silky material of his suit jacket, forcing him the turn around. The glass, he notes, has fallen to the floor spilling whisky on a good Persian carpet and leaving a stain that’ll be hard to remove.

Chau sighs but then his mouth is enveloped by Newton’s and he pushes back till the scientist is tripping over his feet, the back of his knees hitting the four poster bed and tumbling onto it. He pulls at his shirt and tie, discarding them quickly, belt falling to the floor as Chau watches in amusement.

“What’s the rush, Kid?” Chau asks with gravel in his voice, hard and low and teasing. He takes a step forward and watches as Newton falls back onto the mattress, shucking his pants, waiting. squirming under his gaze.

“I want to-”

And that’s all Chau wants to hear before he’s on him, teeth nipping and biting and bruising, fingers trailing up the smaller man’s body leaving burning trails of lust and passion and fire on his skin. Newton lies calm and pliant under probing fingers, the stretch and burn as his boxers are shed and Hannibal scissors into him getting him ready. Wet and slick, ready, it still hurts a bit but not as much as what’s clamping down over his heart.

It’s happening again.

He’s going to be fucked and useless and sold and thrown away when his partner gets tired of him, disposed of as soon as the novelty runs out.

It’ll run out soon.

“F-fuck. N-n-no.” Newton whines, the words slipping out unwanted and Hannibal pauses only half in.

“Kid?” he cups Newton’s chin in his hand forcing the scientist to look at him but his eyes slip away. “Come on Kid, look at me.” there’s a pause as Newton struggles to do so and Hannibal demands it again.

“Look at me!”

Their eyes meet and Hannibal know. He knows exactly what this is, exactly what Newton expects to happen, exactly what’s going on in his mind. He stops and pulls out gently to let him think clearly, to form the words.

Newton breaks.

“I want…”

He gasps for air.

“I want… I just want…”

“Get it out, Kid.” but it’s not impatient, a simple request as Hannibal waits still balanced above Newton’s body.

“To love you.”

Hannibal smiles as he rolls off the younger man. Newton misinterprets the action

“Are you… are you going? Are you… done? I thought-”

He’s cut off by lips on his, Hannibal’s beard scratching against his chin gently, lips moving in the most undemanding way, tongue probing gently. Newton finds himself parting his mouth.

“I’m not going to be done with you for a long time, Doc.” Hannibal pulls back so his lips ghost over Newtons.

“But you will be…?”

“I’m older than you, Kid, there’s going to be a day when I can’t get it up.” he quips and Newton finds himself laughing, choking on the happiness and the tears but laughing as Hannibal traces his fingers along Newton’s sides and lowers his head to his chest to trace the beautiful things that are tattooed across his chest, tongue warm and wet and comforting.

“I want to love you.” Newton strings it together finally.

Hannibal raises his head from Newton’s inked skin. He can’t say it back because he’s never going to love, cannot afford the luxury but this is the closest he’ll get to it and he’s happy with it even if he can’t say.

Instead he growls out a quiet “Get some rest, Kid, we can continue this tomorrow.”

Hannibal Chau pulls away placing one last, firm kiss against Newton’s lips as a promise and grabs a towel to clean up. The scientists eyes flicker shut and Hannibal Chau appraises his body, eyes lingering on his face and that beautiful mind.

A smile quirks his lips as he turns away, an answer breathed into the air. He wants to love him, a foreign concept, strange and unfamiliar but…

“You do, kid, you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of 'The First and The Last' series, a collection of one-shots/ficlets/random pieces of writing from mixed fandoms that are prompted by the first and last lines of a poem.  
> This got away from me but what the hell... first time writing implied smut so bear with me.


End file.
